Falling For Him
by BearMama
Summary: Aveline de Grandpré was an Assassin to the core- fast, silent and deadly. But she wasn't prepared for those feelings, when she met Connor. AvelinexConnor


A/N: Hello Folks. I've started writing this fanfic back in November 2012, before the game was released here in Germany, and I also didn't play Liberation, so I apologise for every mistake I've made. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I only burrowed the charakters to write this.

Assassin's Creed: Falling for Him

He was buff. Like a bear. It was scary. His face never showed any emotion, it was always a grim mask. Sometimes he seemed more like an animal, than a human.

If he wanted to, he could snap her like a twig.

But exactly that drew Aveline in. She never had been one for pompous dresses or dances. She belonged into the wild, flying over the trees like a bird. Danger was what she yearned for. Adrenaline rushing through her veins while she performed a deadly dance, which she had perfected over the course of years.

It was the same with Connor, her heart beating faster, adrenaline seeping through her body. He was dangerous, but instead of scaring her it lured her in, like nothing else in her life.

And Aveline had to admit, she had turned into the kind of women she despised: a giggly puddle of goo (at least on the inside) when he looked at her.

Aveline de Grandpré had fallen for Connor Kenway.

* * *

She didn't remember how they even ended up like this. Adrenalin was rushing through her veins, but this time the reason wasn't danger. It was Connor, pressing her against a wall, while his mouth was covering hers.

His movements were inexperienced and a bit sloppy, but it felt _so_ good. Moaning, Aveline threaded her fingers through his black tresses, causing his hat to tumble to the floor.

She could feel the vibrations of his chest pressing against hers, as Connor growled in the back of his throat, which send shivers running down her spine. Tentatively, the Native American pulled his lips away from hers, to trail a path down to her throat, eliciting another moan from the woman.

Lust clouded every sense in her as Connor managed to turn her insides to a puddle of goo once again.

But suddenly it all stopped, when steps and loud voices could be heard above them.

For a moment, the two assassins froze in their movements, before Connor pulled away.

"Stay here." The woman was left leaning against a wall, panting heavily, watching the Native as he went upstairs.

Taking a few deep breaths, Aveline straightened her deep green dress. She was going to _kill_ whoever interrupted them.

With every ounce of authority and elegance she could muster, she followed Connor onto the deck of the ship.

* * *

Several days had passed since their incident on the boat. Every time they talked to each other ended in Connor losing his ability to speak proper English and Aveline blushing like mad.

Needless to say, any try to sort the reasons for their kiss out, didn't succeed.

Aveline needed to go back to New Orleans. Saying 'Goodbye to Achilles was easy, especially since Connor wasn't there at the moment.

But when she left the homestead through the woods, she heard him following her. (Maybe she should have taken the offer to take the ship to New York, but she couldn't look at it anymore).

"Will you come back?"

Aveline froze in her step. Did he have to do this to her?

After a small debate with herself, she turned around to gaze at him. The native stood awkwardly a few steps away from her, clenching and unclenching his hands nervously. Aveline couldn't bring herself to tell him, that she loved him, when she was about to leave, so she at least told him the truth.

"I don't know, Connor."

For a moment he looked down onto the ground while clenching his fists. Aveline couldn't see his face in the shadows of his hood, so she could only guess what he was thinking. But then Connor lifted his head and forced a smile. "Farewell, Aveline."

Aveline forced a smile herself (although she wanted to cry very badly) and gave him a nod, before turning around and continuing her way. She didn't spare him a last glance, because she knew that it would break her heart.

* * *

Aveline nearly went crazy in the next months. She missed Connor very, very much, but somehow it helped her, when she got into fights. She was more concentrated on her missions just to survive long enough to see him again.

And so it took all her common sense, to not just drop her façade and kiss him senseless, when he appeared on a ball she was attending under a fake name. While he was introduced to her, Connor acted as the role he adapted. It was a good thing that Aveline was used to using fake names, because her thoughts wandered to a certain day, on which her fellow assassin had worn his (very sexy) captains uniform.

It was cruel, standing at a respectable length from each other, while everything in her yearned to touch him. The awkward kiss on her hand didn't make matters any better.

Since there were way too many people around them, the two assassins couldn't properly talk to each other, they soon parted ways.

Aveline's thoughts were racing as she tried to come up with a rational reason, why Connor was in New Orleans, but soon tried to not think about it, because there was an opportunity to lure her target away. (She pretended that she didn't feel the stare of Connor's beautiful dark eyes in her back. There was a mission to complete.)

She managed to gain the needed information and kill the target. But she didn't make it in time, to escape the fire.

Aveline didn't have a clue, how or who the fire started, but she remembered very well how the flames blocked her way out again and again. The air was hot and dry, making it harder and harder to breath. The lack of oxygen made her vision blurry and soon black spots started to appear before her eyes. She heard the desperate call of her name, but she was already too weak to react. Aveline's body gave out and she succumbed into the blackness.

* * *

Connor had been very fond of Aveline since their first meeting. To him, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. The grace in even her smallest movement s left him at loss for words.

He was young and didn't have any experience with woman, so at first he was a bit awkward in her presence- yes, he was very shy. After their kiss on the ship (Connor couldn't remember who initiated it) he was again left with no clue of how to handle the situation. So he let Aveline go away, no matter how much he wanted her to stay.

But his lovesick heart could only take a few months of being away from her. And that's how he ended up in New Orleans, although he didn't plan on interrupting her on a mission (he did not remember how he even managed to get to the party, but well, he was an assassin after all).

After their 'introduction' Connor stayed on the sidelines of the party to observe the other guests (and his object of affections). When he saw her luring a man away (probably her target) the Native American felt a spark of burning jealousy. It took all the willpower that he had to not follow them.

Reminding himself that Aveline was a very skilled fighter and that she could handle herself very well, he left the ball without directing any attention to himself.

In hopes, that the clear night air would clear his head, he walked a few minutes. When it became clear, that he wasn't able to calm down, he returned to the manor, just to see it going off in flames.

Anxiety started to rise in him as he told himself to keep calm. Connor found a higher point, from where he could observe the mass of people that came out of the manor, but Aveline's green dress was nowhere in sight. The giant lump in his stomach grew heavier by the second, until he couldn't take it anymore. Jumping over tree branches Connor made his way to an open window.

Activating his eagle vision, he called Aveline's name in hopes she heard him. The adrenaline was rushing through his veins as he desperately searched for the spot of gold in his now less colored vision. He had already lost his mother to the flames. He couldn't stand to lose Aveline, too.

After what seemed like an eternity, Connor finally spotted her collapsed form. Quickly he scooped her of the floor and searched for a way out of the flames, which wasn't as easy, when he couldn't jump from a window.

In the end, he managed to leave the manor through the servants' entrance and proceeded into the forest. After a minute Connor stopped and gently laid the still form of the woman onto the ground. Kneeling beside her, he finally cheeked her breathing. It was a bit weak, but she was alive.

The assassin let out a sigh of relieve before her gently cupped her face in his hands.

"Aveline!"

After a few more tries, Aveline's eyes fluttered open.

"What?"

When she tried to sit up, Connor quickly pulled his hands away from her face to support her.

"How are you feeling, Aveline?" he asked concerned.

Aveline looked slightly dazed at him, before she answered: "I feel a bit… dizzy… What happened?"

"I'm not sure. A fire started and I didn't see you come out, so I came looking for you…"

Connor came to a halt in his explanation as the woman gave him an unreadable look. There was a pregnant silence until she asked: "And?"

On this cue the Native continued to explain: "Well, you were unconscious when I found you, so I picked you up and brought you away from the manor."

Connor nervously clenched and unclenched his hands. It was not the time to think about how lovely Aveline was in the dim light of the moon. It also was a bad time to think about kissing her. Without really noticing it, Connor blushed to the tip of his ears under her gaze.

Aveline kept looking at him, before she asked: "Why are you here?"

Out of habit, the young man hid his face in the shadows of his hat as he shyly explained: "I missed you…"

A short silence followed his statement.

"You came… all the way to New Orleans… Because you missed me?"

Connor wasn't sure, if Aveline's disbelieving tone was a good sign, but since this was probably the only opportunity to tell her about his feelings, he explained: "I am… you are a…ahm…"

The male assassin struggled for the right words. His collar stuck way to close to his throat, so he was feeling like he didn't get enough air. Finally he just built up enough courage to just say it.

"I am fond of you…" After a short pause he continued, "Very fond."

As he dared to look into Aveline's face, he saw her disbelieving look and immediately feared the worst. Connor felt like a complete fool for telling a beautiful woman, that he loved her, while she didn't even return these feelings.

But before he could apologize to her, because he shouldn't have said it, Aveline tackled him. Because of the force of the momentum and his surprise at the action, Connor ended up lying on the forest ground with Aveline on top of him, who kissed him very eagerly.

The Native only heard the 'I love you too' in a break between two kisses, but it was enough for him to feel relieved and very, very happy.

The End


End file.
